For Our Tomorrow
by Raisonne
Summary: A random collection of Captain Tsubasa ficlets, mainly based around the World Youth series; will be updated as fics come. Warning: possible spoilers for the series.
1. Start The Clock

A random collection of _Captain Tsubasa_ ficlets, mainly based around the _World Youth_ series (but some can be extended to the other series too).

**Warning**: possible spoilers for the series.

**- - - - -**

**Title:** Start The Clock

**Characters**: Misaki, Hyuga, and briefly, Mikami

**The fic: **What takes place before Misaki and Hyuga face the media to announce the start of their plan to take on the World Youth Cup.

**Disclaimer:** The _Captain Tsubasa _series (c) Yoichi Takahashi

**- - - - -**

**Start The Clock**

Misaki closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath. Very soon, he, Mikami, and Hyuga would step out into the conference room and be blinded by camera flashes and bombarded with questions. He would tell them their intention, and the reporters will all gasp in shock and pound them with more questions. Hyuga would probably crack it at them, but he, Misaki, had to stay calm.

"If you back out now, I'll kill you."

He opened his eyes and looked up at Hyuga, who had been bouncing a soccer ball off his knees (Misaki swore it was nerves, but he knew better than to ask Hyuga himself), but was now eying him warily. Misaki smiled.

"I never said anything about backing out," he said. "Give me more credit than that. I'm just resting my eyes in preparation for all the camera flashes."

Hyuga snorted. "Just what I've always looked forward to," he said as he tucked the ball under his arm. Misaki chuckled.

"We'd better get used to it. This is just the beginning."

"I know."

"Are you two ready?" Mikami approached them, adjusting just tie.

"Of course," said Misaki cheerfully. "What took you so long, coach? That's not nice, making all our adoring fans wait." Mikami smiled and shook his head.

"All right, enough joking around. Remember, try to stay calm, but show them your resolve," he said. "They won't look down on All Japan Youth any longer."

"Yes, sir!"

"Ready? Then, here we go." Mikami opened the door to the room, and they stepped in. At once, the cameras went berserk. Misaki followed in after Hyuga, taking his seat at the table.

This was their first step in announcing their dream. They were going to take on the world.

- - - - -


	2. Shut Up, and Goodnight

**Title:** Shut Up, and Goodnight

**Characters**: Hyuga, and the rest of the All Japan Youth team; heavily implied Hyuga x Maki

**The fic:** You just don't tease Hyuga without expecting retaliation. Really, they're all just kids. [random bantering] Takes place during Chapter 53 of the _World Youth_ series.

**Disclaimer:** The _Captain Tsubasa _series (c) Yoichi Takahashi

**- - - - -**

**Shut Up, and Goodnight**

By the time Hyuga had decided Takeshi was scared enough for life by his death threats and headlocks, he stood back and dusted off his hands.

"I'm going to bed," he announced loudly, glaring down at a very relieved Takeshi, who was rubbing the side of his head gingerly. "We've got a big game tomorrow."

Ishizaki, like always, couldn't resist another jab. "Eh, not gonna call your Okinawan sweetheart, first?"

Hyuga spun around, grabbed his slipper, and with a well-aimed pitch, flung it at Ishizaki. He watched with satisfaction as it smacked his forehead and bounced off, causing the boy to yell out and stagger in surprise, to ripples of laughter from their teammates.

It was a good throw. Almost worthy of a baseball pitcher. Hyuga felt a small tug in his stomach. Akamine Maki might've liked it, too.

"Face block _that_, monkey," said Hyuga shortly. "Goodnight, all."

"Goodnight, Kojiro."

"Goodnight, Hyuga."

"See you, Hyuga. Good work, today."

"Tell your girlfriend to come cheer for us tomorrow, okay."

"Shut it, Jito."

- - - - -


	3. Green Light

**Title:** Green Light

**Characters**: Aoi Shingo

**The fic: **Aoi finally steps onto the same field as the All Japan Youth team.

**Disclaimer:** The _Captain Tsubasa _series (c) Yoichi Takahashi

- - - - -

**Green Light**

The Japanese stadium was most definitely different from the Italian stadiums he used to play in. Aoi Shingo held the soccer ball tightly in his hands as he gazed around in awe. Somehow, it seemed so much bigger than he had imagined. He felt very small, being here, but he actually did not mind this. He was trembling - from excitement.

The sound of the crowd was a mere rumble in his ears. Aoi took a deep breath. Playing for the All Japan Youth team, a national team, in a stadium in his homeland... it was like a dream come true. He was really _here_.

Aoi had not been back in Japan for two years. The moment he had arrived back in his homeland, he had dashed off to the soccer stadium, not even stopping by to greet his family first. Ah, they probably would understand, they knew how much soccer meant to him. He wondered if they were watching this important match; his debut on the Japanese national youth team.

His eyes flickered to one older boy standing on the field, watching him. Aoi's face broke into a wide grin, as a new thought registered his already-buzzing mind. _He was standing on the same field as Tsubasa Oozora, as a team mate! _Uncertainties be damned, this really was a dream come true!

"Sorry for being late, everyone!" he shouted. "Aoi Shingo is here now!"

- - - - -


	4. Ah, Young Love

**Title:** Ah, Young Love

**Characters**: Matsuyama and appearances by the rest of the team; Matsuyama x Yoshiko

**The fic: **Random bantering between the team mates, when Matsuyama's girlfriend pops by for a visit.

**Disclaimer:** The _Captain Tsubasa _series (c) Yoichi Takahashi

- - - - -

**Ah, Young Love**

"So, Matsuyama, I hear you went on another date with Yoshiko, last night!" called out Izawa during their brief break in training.

Matsuyama, almost choking on his water, turned and glared at him indignantly. "How the hell did you know _that_?" he demanded.

"Oh, so it's _true_?" Izawa grinned. "And I was just kidding!"

"Bastard! Get back here!"

"Ooh, why so shy, Matsuyama?" said Ishizaki, laughing. "What have you got to hide?"

"Sounds like a secret rendevous," snickered Jito.

"That's none of your business, Ishizaki! You too, Jito!"

"Hey, you're blushing, Matsuyama!"

"Hey, Matsuyama, isn't that your girlfriend?"

"Oh, for the love of-" Matsuyama whirled around. He froze and his eyes widened.

"Yoshiko!" he gasped. His team mates cracked wide, teasing grins; some sniggered; some pretended to swoon. Matsuyama gave the nearest four solid punches to their arms.

"I'll be back in a sec," he muttered. Ishizaki, Izawa, Taki, and Soda rubbed their arms, flinching a little, as they all watched him jog towards the girl.

"Ah, young love," said Ishizaki with a sigh. Izawa and Taki smacked him over his head.

- - - - -


	5. Under Italy's Sky

**Title:** Under Italy's Sky

**Characters**: Aoi, Hyuga

**The fic: **On his way to Turin, Hyuga drops by Milan to visit Aoi. Fic takes place roughly at the end of _World Youth_.

**Disclaimer:** The _Captain Tsubasa _series (c) Yoichi Takahashi

**- - - - -**

**Under Italy's Sky**

"All right, guys, we'll finish up here for the day. Good training, see you all on Wednesday."

"See you, coach."

"Nice shoot, Shingo!"

"Great tackle!"

"You're on fire, kid!"

It was the end of another spirited training session. Aoi grinned widely as they made their way off the training field, his teammates thumping his back and ruffling his hair affectionately. Yes, he definitely wasn't going lose here! His sempai, Kojiro Hyuga, was coming to Italy to take on the Serie A, and he, Aoi, had to show him that his spirit had not waned in the slightest.

And speaking of Hyuga...

Seeing movement from the corner of his eyes, from the playing field's entrance, Aoi looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Hyuga!" he shouted, breaking away from from his teammates and dashing towards his friend, who was watching him with a small smile on his face. "What are you doing in Milan? I thought you'd be in Turin!"

"I thought I'd stop by to visit for a few days," answered Hyuga. "I had a feeling you'd be training. Looks like you're doing well."

Aoi nodded vigorously. "I don't plan on losing to you!" he said. "I'm going to make the Serie A by the end of this year!"

Hyuga grinned. "Glad to hear it," he said. "Inter versus Juventus... Aoi Shingo versus Kojiro Hyuga... people will be talking about it for ages."

"And the championship will be Inter's!" said Aoi, clenching his fists, eyes shining.

"We'll see about that." Hyuga gave the smaller boy's head a good-natured push. "Come on, hurry up and get your stuff, and let's go have lunch. I hear Milan's risotto is quite good."

Aoi grinned. "Got it! I'll be back in a sec!" And he charged off towards the locker room, filled with new energy. "Hey, guys, tell me a good place to eat Milan's risotto!"

- - - - -


End file.
